Charavernus Immortals/Eternir
The Charavernus Immortals, aka, the Eternir, are a group of anime-character like beings that have powers beyond any canonical logic. Design The Eternir all appear to be as your everyday, average anime characters at first glance, but they have surprising abilities underneath their guises. They always mostly prefer to appear as their inspirational anime counterparts (ex. Trontek Cyberix is based on Yuya Sakaki), but their true appearances, along with their powers and motifs, varies based on something that whoever finds them in their blank form desires the most, similar to the Number Cards in Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. The only exceptions are the Six Primordial Eternir (Charavernus Sabatiel Dragoan, Lobos Fenrion, Trontek Cyberix, Chimanterus Leon, Ichthyos Krakulos, and Inferniox Flarion), which are born due to them, as their Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist aliases, came in contact with the Humane 7 and their powers of the Magic Of Friendship. Stats/Parameters Like The Stands from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, their power is measured with six statistics used outside of the story to gauge an Eternir's capabilities. They are in order (clockwise from top): Destructive Power, Speed, Range, Persistence, Precision, and Developmental Potential. * Destructive Power: Measures the Eternir's strength and ability to cause destruction (physical injury or collateral environmental damage) in a given period of time. * Speed: Measures the Eternir's agility and reflexes as well as performance speed. * Range: Measures a compromise of the Eternir's ranges of attack, ability influence, and spatial mobility. * Persistence/Durability: Measures the duration of time that the Eternir can actively maintain its ability. It can also be used in the sense of the time limit/cooldown it takes before a special ability can be activated again. * Precision: Measures the Eternir's accuracy and range of influence/effect of their abilities to specified targets. * Development Potential: Measures the Eternir's possible functions, utilization of its abilities and powers, and capacity to improve its overall capabilities. Each statistic is ranked from A to E; though rankings of None and Infinite are also possible. If a rank is Unknown, it will show a question mark (?); this is usually because the Eternir or its full capabilities have not yet been revealed or unleashed. Rankings are defined as follows: : A: Excellent : B: Good : C: Human Average : D: Weak : E: Very Weak Powers and Abilities * Everlasting Longevity: 'Charavernus Immortal spirits appear to have a never-ending lifespan. Individuals like Numbuh 1 of Sector V has noticed this during frequent encounters with them. * 'Toon Force Masters: According to fellow cartoon-based Charaverns, such as Bugs Bunny and Pinkie Pie, all Eternir are masters of the Toon Force, able to wield powers that completely break the rules of wikis, story lore and more. * Non-Charavern Based Invincibility: According to individuals like Deadpool, they cannot be harmed by conventional means. Only attacks coming from one another or weapons basically designed to harm them can do so. Members Yu-Gi-Oh! Eternir: * Charavernus Sabatiel Dragoan (Yami Yugi) * Lobos Fenrion * Trontek Cyberix Trivia * The reason why they are so powerful and feared, is that according to the conceptualizer of the Eternir, Dracomatt, knows that the eternir, like all anime characters, have the potential to resolve most combat problems in a manner that simple things like "promise us you'll follow the rules and respect IaLR and its spinoffs, as well as its rules, its wiki, and its roleplayers" and "If you don't want to follow them, then you're free to leave. I'm sorry, but rules are rules..." can't stop and something that ordinary cartoons like the toons of Disney could never bring themselves to: hardcore violence. Category:Characters Category:Eternir